DAOX
The Call of DAOX. Monday 7. December 1992. 0: DAOX RIATHA GOL. 1: Ar baleta, doi kataleim foi nasti ser-pa-lemi. 2: Of nati cajin dagost tel mi-peres ath veni dokors atho maja-pele-tonu. 3: Fo anis keth vilem sokh mapi reta noi. 4: Ot nami de fines omp gatiè lap sore-thil nof abramg goi: "Da joni OP fanutas baje." 5: Kriolp; kars mal-plati gof ores napta don sethun - zoma de Balaton atienu OP tami ke aviny Sapahe tel-i AF canila dores otiam. 6: DAOX kol mapara des likavi antur domeniki affa fatinu. Sepi sapah quaiin las loin, nati ef fan vohim. 7: Peresnati do pamprasqui en-tirio vale-onti da gores laminanu. 0: 5678 says rebel. 1: Protecting his rights; the serpent of plenipotentiary, turns and moves on the sorrowful path. 2: The strong but hidden child enters through the ways of the strong fires for the work of invoking the promised revenge by the total fixed fire. 3: Being surrounded; they attain the rulers sentence and turns hard. 4: Excessive power is offered for the impounded understanding in between, for the flight in the translucent seats prepare by this saying: "The faith in the 22 dwells in doubt." 5: Fulfilling whats bound to happen; such black discordant partakers of the arrow must be ruled by their sword. The wisdom of Justice before the 22 creatures are the churning and mighty sounds of millstones, the aim is bringing forth the 19's black blood. 6: 5678 created the kingdom that accepts those shut up and lets the grand wave billow and echo over its empty dwellers. The Stars sends the mighty sounds as a rich kiss to all olives, the child visits with a grand pomegranate. 7: Thou Fiery Child; be thou within the holy oil to further pursue the flow of aspiration to the lusty path of olive stones. The Table of DAOX The tablet is cubic. The central 5x5 square is the top and the sides are then bent down and the letters are rotated so they are read the right way when the cube is standing upright. Every rectangle is supposed to be of square size. The bottom is: This little spell consists with the name DAOX with the insertion of I (enable) or the crossing with the word sim - which is often used in these calls meaning "enter". I also saw that it could have been ZIM, but it should not be Z but S. The Chief Name (in a zigzag from the top's corners onto the sides): OIGVOAGEOKLEOILGO The Major Names: OBAILMTNO - OBAMGAASE - OBAAGIAOE - OBAOLRAOA. The Eight names: SDEAIAS SLKOARE SLEORIP SDAROZL SDVOMLO SLIRAIR SLGASTT SDIOALI. The next known names are those 24 which are read horizontally on the sides of this little tower. IKIEM MOLAP SAMIS ORTAM KENSI AVONT LAMED ARGON NOARX TZAII OLSPA KREOT NIAVA ORGOS LAIMÈ SIALT TROON SMETI LIOGN NOLAP PARSP OLATI NIOTZ QUANG Structure and Function by Dean The DAOX's function is to test and filter material. Within the context of the original calls, they process and pass up the material gathered by the CIAL, working along the roots and trunk of the oak. The four sides of the tablet fit with the watchtowers. The first side, written at bottom in the diagram, always goes with the ORO tablet, the rest of the pairings being determined by the arrangement of the tablets one is using. In conjunction with the OX, OP, CIAL, and original calls, one would naturally have the rest, running counterclockwise, MOR, MPH, OIP. The twelve names extending from the center run from the inner zodiac, between LIN and TOR, down to the ground. Their placement accords with their placement in the tablet. At the ground, the meet up with the banner names which connect them to the next group. In conjunction with the oak, these stretch along the trunk, meet up with the twelve names from the second phase as they pass, and meet the banner names at the point where the trunk meets the roots. The next 24 names go out in the four directions to do their work. They can be paired off with the seniors as follows: For the ORO tablet, HABIORO is paired with NIAVA, the next two with the next two in either order, AHAOZPI with SIALT, and the next two with the next two in either order. For the OIP tablet, any pairing which alternates between members of the two groups of seniors is allowed. For the MPH tablet, any senior may be paired with the top name, and the rest of the pairings are then determined by going around the circle in order. For the MOR tablet, any pairing is allowed such that opposite seniors don't go with adjacent names. In conjunction with the OX and oak, these DAOX meet up with the seniors in the OX cubes and then proceed down the roots. The king-names project the seniors' influence down the roots for this process.